sannin_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Role Play Guide
Emanyeru's Role Playing Guide -Your Helpful Guide to become a better Role Player- Welcome everyone to the role play guide. I'm your friendly Sannin Central User Emanyeru Kouseitan'i here to bring you the basics on what to do and not do in an Role Play topic. =Setting up the...well...Setting= Time and Location, two important key points when you start your role play. Have these already planned out and stated in your first post so its easier for the rest of us to understand where you are. Cant figure out where or when to start think over these. * Forest Landscape: A forest is a pretty typical area to start at. You can role play almost any type of situation in an forest. Just remember to describe how the forest looks, smells, and sounds, (you can do taste and feel if your character depends on those properties to function. * Village/City Landscape: Its a pretty straightforward place to begin. A city is good for group Role Plays because it gives everyone a bit more space to interact. Just be sure to state when you are heading to another area or else the others may become confused and that will disrupt the flow of the rp. * Dirt Path Landscape: Traveling is a time tested part of role playing. Some of the oldest role plays focused on where your going to go. Just be sure to describe everything your character interacts with. It will make it alot easier for us to understand what he's doing. * Ocean/Sea Landscape: The ocean or sea is a pretty good place to start a role play scene. Its not that difficult to describe unless your in a battle then it becomes quite difficult since you have to describe every little detail including how many grains of sand there are (That was a joke and i hope you laughed at it =p). As for Time settings there's very few possibilities to choose from but its not that hard to choose one...I mean there's Morning, Noon, Day, Afternoon, Night, and Midnight. =Givin sum flava...i mean description...= There are many ways that a persona or character can interact with the environment. But depending on whether he's super human with the arm the size of goliath's body that can crush mountains...well its not going to be that easy. Description is a good way to avoid being called a god mod. It helps the others in the role play to visualize what you or your persona is doing. Key word is DESCRIPTION. That means writing it out. Not this: -I'm walking down a hill and i slash out and kill 20 people- There are many things wrong with that: Not only is that totally god mod. It didn't even explain how he did it. All it said is, "I'm walking down a hill and i slash out and kill 20 people." That didn't help me visualize anything. A better way to do it would have been: Emanyeru proceeded down the hill with his blade on his back. The dirt crumbled and rolled down the hill as he slid down to come face to face with a large army. He smirked and pulled his blade of his back and began to spin it until it looked like a whirling fan before throwing it making it fly at the enemy. The blade descended upon them quickly and without warning cutting down 20 men and slicing of another group of men's limbs. Emanyeru smirked as he caught the blade on the return and slid into a stance and made a provoking motion with his hand. "Bring it..", he instigated. See how much more descriptive that was. Not only did it give some description it also added suspense and transition. Things like that keep an rp flowing smoothly. =Your persona or character= In your profile there is an area that lets you describe your character...USE IT. We don't ask for descriptions to benefit us. We ask for it to benefit you in the long run. You don't know how many times I've seen a character be called a complete god mod because the description was not enough to support it. Please for the love of Shinigami-sama (Christ if your Christian, Allah if your Muslim, Jesus if your Jewish, and eh if your whatever you may be.) describe your character. Trust me when i say it will save allot of time an patience if you just take just five to thirty (depending on the character) minute out of your obviously not so busy day (seriously if your so busy why are you here =/) to write out your characters description. =Let me know about you and your...history...;)= Ok we need to discuss the history issue. We all know you want to create this pwnage character but to create a balance in this not so balance world we need to you write and equally pwnage biography on your character. Make it explain every little detail of your character’s history. It should not be smaller than 3 paragraphs even if your an academy student wanna know why because you had a life before you entered the academy (if you didn’t then why the hell are you in the academy now? o.O). So please explain it to us. It shouldn’t take you that much time since your character is already an Academy student its just 3 paragraphs. Thats the average length of the body of an state appointed essay (if your from NC you know what I’m talking about. If your not the state appointed essay is given in the 4th, 7th, and 10th grades and is 5 paragraphs long with the first paragraph being the introduction, the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th body paragraphs and the 5th the conclusion.) If your going for a higher rank (and or age) here are the bare minimums: Academy Student: 5 Paragraphs Genin: 8 Paragraphs, Please describe your Academy Student Years. If you didn’t go through the academy first then explain how you became a genin. Chuunin/ C-ranked Criminal: 13 Paragraphs, Please describe your Genin years and your Chuunin exam. This should be pretty descriptive which is why there is a minimum of 9 paragraphs needed. Jonin/B-ranked Criminal: 18 paragraphs, This should be enough to describe your Chuunin years and your Jonin exam. If you had any missions in your genin and Chuunin years now is the time to describe them. S-Jonin/ANBU: A-Ranked: 24 Paragraphs, Here’s where description is really needed. You must have had many missions while you were a jonin so explain how you did them and how you became an S-Jonin. Kage/ANBU Leader/ANBU Black Ops/S-ranked criminal: 30 Paragraphs, Again You need to describe all of your missions and how you were promoted to this position. Sannin/SS-Ranked: 45 Paragraphs+, The fact that you have made it this far means that your bio should be this long even longer. Be sure to describe every battle, mission and event you’ve been in to get this far. Your training should be included as well so that all of your pwnage jutsu make sense. =Time to whoop some...bootay...=D= Fighting in essence is the pure basic of a Naruto Role Play and leaving out one kunai could result in you losing. So to remedy that you have to learn how to pay attention to details. A good example is this and this is an excerpt from my battle with sasuke: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Said, "Emanyeru walked out onto the wind fields enjoying the slight breeze they gave as the wheat and grasses softly bent in the wind. He stood there with only 3 of his weapons and held four senbon in his hand. In his kunai pouch were 50 exploding kunai and 15 exploding shruiken as well as 20 specially designed exploding tags that detonated even in water. He stood there with his head raised to the sky as a shadow clone watched him from several meters away to make sure no one snuck up on him. The clone was well hidden and even cloaked himself in a genjutsu that made him look like an extension of a tree. Emanyeru removed his mask and placed it in a pouch as he pulled out a long blade like needle that he liked to call a dai senbon. He flipped it around and played with it for awhile before holding it in a reverse grip." Sasuke Uchiha Said, "Sasuke had walked calmly through these same fields as the wheats, and grass swayed back and forth throughout the gentle breeze. Sasuke had worn his old Hawk uniform, rouge costume -bandages strapped to his forehead like a headband with the ends of them twirling inside of the patterns of the breeze-. An all black hood which concealed his hands from being shown, Sasuke could still reach out of the center like Itachi has done with his robe. As for kunai and weapons the only thing that could be seen was the hilt of the Chidori blade, the Katana of Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (Sword of the Cloud Gathering Heavens, Grass Cutter). A scroll of the serpents lied on Sasuke's right thigh, and the shoes sasuke wore, were made to run across the hottest of temperatures, and his jacket seemed to repel water. As he stood there looking at his Emanyeru's stomach, chest and legs. Not caring about to even look him into the eyes. So, you've kept your word brother...Hmmph, what a poor choice. I will show you whose the best fighter between the two of us!! -Sasuke slowly looked up with his eyes closed and opened his eyes in a quick flash to reveal his Full Mangekyou Sharingan." Emanyeru Kouseitan'i said, "Emanyeru smirked and blinked as he untied his headband from around his neck. He kept his eyes closed as he tied the headband around his face effectively covering his eyes. Unknown to sasuke (since this is more of an internal gathering of chakra) he activated his chakra pulse skill which allowed him to see all around him up to a good 200m. He then slid into the Fires Barrage stance while hopping from one foot to another as though to loosen himself up. "Lets begin!", he exclaimed with an excited grin on his face." Sasuke Uchiha said, "Sasuke while watching the slightest movements ahead of time tracking where he'd hop left and right studying the pattern carefully, Sasuke had then approached his brother in a quick dashing like motion,trying to time the moment his brother would place his left or right foot back onto the ground with a swift Leaf Whirlwind-sweep kick to atempt to knock his brother off balance into the air." Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, "Emanyeru saw the move coming and quickly preformed and a aerial backflip as his brother passed under him. He let his hand flow freely as he reached out to tap his brothers shoulder before landing on the ground a few feet away. "Hm..."" Sasuke Uchiha, "Sasuke still didn't stop to keep his eyes on his brother as his hand came close in contact to his shoulder, reached out for his brother's wrist in order to grab it and send a series of Chidori Currents through his arm to numb it, as he'd then had his brother right where he'd wanted him in the first place...The air! -After going for the wrist first in attempts to grab it, not too concerned whether or not he'd actually grab it. Sasuke had flickered out of view using a small strain against his body to perform the "Dancing Leaf Shadow" right behind his brothers back using high speed taijutsu. To an average ninja this heavy strain against the body could lessen their chances at sucess, and is usually used as a last minute resort attack in most cases. -Sasuke prepares to deliver a series of kicks to his brother's lower backside at the center of his spine in a repeated succession to create another follow up attack. Since his brother would still most-likely be open, Sasuke would fake or hit an area of his brother's body aiming for a specific body part that's unguarded to continue on with this attack -Lion's Barrage. -Sasuke then will decide to attempt to make this attack a bit more unique by trying to grab all the limbs of his brother- trying keep his hands out of reach of each other so no hand seals of Kage bunshin, clone may be formed as he will go to try and drive his brother head first into the ground from an up high areial position. -using his hands to lock up the ankles and his feet to keep the hands and head stuck in the middle trying to immobilize" Emanyeru Kouseitan'i said, "Emanyeru grinned as the chidori current paralyzed him and left him open for the attacks. As his brother went in for the final move the clone who had been stationed nearby preformed the handseals for the kawarimi and switched with Emanyeru taking his place in the jutsu without sasuke knowing. When the clone impacted the ground, it exploded with the force of a hundred exploding notes sending out a small shockwave and a large cloud of dust. Emanyeru leaned against the tree the clone had been in and used his personal healing jutsu, Rai's Recovery. To remove the paralysis by converting the electricity used to paralyze him into electricity used to heal him." Sasuke Uchiha said, "As Sasuke picked up speed falling in a spiralling motion with the clone, unknowing its actually a clone, until he reads the chakra that's displayed in color through his eyes. "Damn Him! He got me this is a transformation clone, with items concealed and they're...EXPLOSIVES!?!? Sasuke released the clones ankles to form handseals, and touched his left wrist to summon a series of small shuriken attached to steel clear wires before the point of impact into the ground. A large semi-massive shockwave wave of flames and dust had appeared, but Sasuke hadn't been seen as the dust crept across the ground and scattered throughout the air while the embers faded away. Some of the dust clouds created from the explosion lingered inside the air, while as if pushed by rhe wind it vastly approached the tree in which Emanyeru stood. The dust danced around the tree in several thin layers as some of the dust, attempted to tickle Emanyeru's feet and legs. A final single along grain of the dust hand landed on a large branch up and above behind Emaneryu's position.Followed by one last dust cloud blowing in his direction." As you can see Sasuke had forgotten about the clone that had been stationed nearby in the tree's or else he would have destroyed it earlier which would have ended the fight right then and there. Category:Guides